Padme's Farewell
by Livvi
Summary: The threat on Padme's life has grown and she needs to leave Coruscant for another planet. She has to leave Anakin behind and it's this that breaks her heart the most. Hope you like, Please read and review!!!!


Padmé's heart was slowly breaking as she packed her travelling bags. While her tears fell, she gingerly placed every item she owned into all her suitcases. As she picked up one of her headdresses, her hand lingered over it, bringing back memories into her mind. Padmé thought of the time that Anakin had joked that he would throw the headdress out the window, across the skies of Coruscant. He had always teased her about her ridiculous choice of dress. What was she supposed to do, Padmé was a Senator. She had to dress very elegantly. A slow realisation hit her with that memory, bringing a sharp pain to her heart. She was being forced to leave him, her love, her dearest.her husband. The very vow of love that they had performed in secret, was part of the purpose that Padmé had to leave Anakin. For if she stayed with him, it would only cause more trouble and not just for her.  
  
EARLIER AT THE MEETING When Padmé received word that Supreme Chancellor had called for her in his office, she thought to herself that it was just another meeting about the results of the Clone War. But to her surprise, the Supreme Chancellor wasn't at this meeting. She learned quickly that, Master Yoda and Master Windu had called her there in secret. It was the look on their faces that stopped Padmé in her tracks and sent a chill through her body. It was a mixture of great fear and great uncertainty that lay upon the Jedi's faces. Padmé tried to keep a straight face but the dread that she felt by looking at their faces couldn't be held for long.  
  
"Why have you called me here secret, Master Jedi", Padmé asked.  
  
"In great danger, you are Senator Amidala", Master Yoda said, in his usual muddled tone. In normal circumstances, Padmé couldn't help giggling to herself, Master Yoda's voice was so odd and he jumbled his words around frequently. But now was not the time to be mocking Master Yoda when he was in such, what looked like, an unsettled mood.  
  
"Do you sense more assassination attempts, Master Yoda", Padmé asked, curiously. Master Yoda looked over at Master Windu with a look of resignation on his face.  
  
"We sense it is more complicated than petty assassins. We have word that the Sith Lord, Darth Sidious is conspiring to have you kidnapped so that he can use you to get to Anakin, and your unborn child", Master Windu told me.  
  
If there hadn't been a chair behind her, Padmé would've caused herself a lot of damaged. She fell back into the chair, completely and utterly bewildered. Pregnant, how could she be pregnant. For the first time in her life, Padmé was speechless. She was astonished by the fact that she had not noticed. Pregnancy brings nausea and such symptoms like that. Padmé only knew this as her mother had told her. Jobal had told Padmé in detail, about the suffering that she went through to have her. Suddenly Padmé regained her thoughts. Why would a Sith lord be after her.  
  
"You ask yourself why a Sith Lord would be after you", Master Windu reading her mind. Padmé looked up at him and nodded.  
  
"It is simple. Darth Sidious has heard of young Anakin. He has learnt of his behaviour and attitude. Being brought into Jedi training at such a late age, Anakin has weaknesses that, if he had been brought to us earlier in his life, would not be a problem. We sensed this weakness when Qui-Gon first brought Anakin to us. But when Qui-Gon was killed, Obi-Wan felt the loyalty to his master to train Anakin, we let our fears pass because we too felt the power that Qui-Gon sensed. You must know that we believe Anakin to be the chosen one in a prophecy that we put faith in", Master Windu told her.  
  
Padmé knew of this prophecy and had many times over, seen the power in Anakin's eyes. For the rest of their meeting, Padmé sat there in complete shock, only hearing the important aspects of the lecture. The Dark Side.Anakin's weaknesses.the love they shared.  
  
BACK AT PADMÉ'S APARTMENT Just thinking about the meeting, brought stinging tears to Padmé's eyes. She wasn't even allowed to tell Anakin where or why she was leaving him. This would break his heart as much as it was breaking hers. To keep such information from Anakin would only cause more of a stir. Padmé suddenly felt scared. She thought back to the rage he went into after his mother's death and of the pain he felt afterwards. Obi-Wan had told her of the fury he showed against Count Dooku, he said it had even scared him. Now that Anakin had lost his arm, Padmé could see the pain again in his eyes. Through his eyes, Padmé could see everything, they were the windows to his soul. She could not only see the power that they spoke of but she could see the innocence and the pain, Anything that was troubling him, Padmé would be able to find out and deal with, within a matter of seconds. Padmé quickly resumed her packing, trying to keep her mind off the numerous problems that burdened her. But keeping her hands busy didn't stop the tears from falling. At that moment, she heard the door slide open. Padmé hid herself away hoping that the intruder wouldn't notice. As she grabbed the tissues on the nightstand, Padmé felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see Obi-Wan's kind face staring back at her.  
  
"Senator, I've come to give you the news", he said smiling, "I'll be accompanying you to Alderaan".  
  
Obi-Wan's attempt to bring her a glimmer of happiness, failed miserably. Padmé began to sob more violently and threw herself into anyone's comforting arms and at that moment they happened to be Obi-Wan's. He tried to comfort her with words but nothing seemed to stop her weeping. Padmé felt like her heart was being wrenched out of her chest but it seemed to be happening slowly, just so she could feel the enormous pain of it all. Obi- Wan tried to comfort her but anything he said or did just made Padmé worse. He moved her over to the bed and sat her down. Padmé pulled her knees up to her chest and hid her face. She wanted everything to disappear. She wanted to wish away all of her problems so that there would only be her and Anakin. But when she opened her eyes and looked at Obi-Wan's face, the obstacles ran through her head once again.  
  
"Padmé, what's wrong. You knew that you and Anakin were never allowed to get married, yet you still did it. There was no way that the council wouldn't have found out. The Force can tell many things, even the worst of secrets", Obi-Wan moved so that he was next to Padmé on the bed but as he sat down, she jumped right up and turned around angrily.  
  
"Don't start giving me the run down on the Force. We knew we were not allowed to wed, we weren't even allowed to fall in love. Shouldn't your beloved Force have foreseen all of this and prevented it", Padmé started to weep again, "And maybe prevented all this heartbreak to me".  
  
"I'm sorry Padmé, I don't have any answers. But blaming the Force is not going to do anything. All I can say is that we have to get you safely to Alderaan, before Anakin gets back from his errands, which will be in a matter of hours", Obi-Wan stated. Padmé moved over to her bags and finished off her packing.  
  
"Obi-Wan, tell the pilots to start the ships, I will be boarding soon. Also, fetch Dormé, tell her to bring bags to my quarters", she said, picking up her bags one by one and placing them next to the door. Obi-Wan opened his mouth to say something but then realised, there was nothing left that he could say to her, so he left, to carry out Padmé's orders. Padmé walked over and sunk into the chair by the window. As she stared out the window aimlessly, waiting for Dormé, Padmé concentrated all of her will towards not breaking into tears, again.  
  
Obi-Wan led Senator Amidala and her Handmaiden onto the docking bay where her ship was ready to take.  
  
"Milady, I will not be on board with you, on this journey. I will be in one of the Naboo cruisers behind your ship", Obi-Wan told her, before walking towards his ship. Padmé turned around to look back at the sky of Coruscant. 'Goodbye, my Ani', she said attempting to speak to him through her mind. 'I'll always love you'. Dormé walked over to Padmé and took her by the arm,  
  
"Come, Milady, we must go", she whispered to her. Padmé turned to face her friend and nodded gently. They walked, arm in arm, onto the ramp of the ship. Suddenly behind them, the door of the docking bay, opened to reveal a hooded man. Padmé looked back at this intruder and stared hard. Who was this hooded stranger, was he friend or foe. The realisation that the stranger could be a Sith was terrifying. She looked over to Obi-Wan whose eyes were open in terror.  
  
"Dormé", he yelled, "Get Padmé on board now". Both Padmé and Dormé ran onto the ship. Padmé swung around to look at Obi-Wan running to hold back the hooded man, who was now running towards their ship. Obi-Wan grabbed the man by the arm, stopping him quickly which caused his hood to fall back. Padmé suddenly felt the strength in her legs disappear. It was Anakin! Dormé grabbed Padmé by the shoulders, stopping her from running out to him.  
  
"Let me go, Dormé, I demand you let me go", Padmé said as she struggled to release herself from Dormé's grasp.  
  
"I'm sorry, Milady but I was given orders", she said, weeping as she had never had to betray Padmé before. Padmé watched as Obi-Wan fought Anakin down.  
  
CONTINUED LATER ON IF YOU LIKE IT. 


End file.
